


A Wicked Touch

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: Alecto Carrow was already corrupted before taking on the role of Deputy Headmistress. Now with the added power over the students, nothing stands in the way of her getting what she wants. And what she wants is Draco Malfoy, no matter the cost.





	A Wicked Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Vol.2. Much love to I_was_BOTWP for her beta work on this piece.  
> Song Prompt - SLEEPLESS by CAZZETTE

Alecto sat on her desk and crossed her legs, exposing the skin for all the students to see if they dared look. Though she was only doing it for one student and he was the only one who never cared to look. The rest of the boys looked her up and down like they would kill to have her cunt as their next meal. If she couldn’t break him soon or appeal to his teenage hormones, she’d have to give into the other’s unwanted advances just to get an orgasm. But she didn’t intend to let that happen. Draco Malfoy was on her mind and she would do  _ whatever  _ it took to get him. Nothing was below her.

“Something you’d like to share with the class Mister Malfoy?” Alecto asked, snapping out of her thoughts seeing him whispering frantically to Blaise Zabini.

He opened his mouth and then clamped it shut, his face turning a lovely shade of red. After a moment he opened it again and said, “No ma’am.”

Alecto scoffed and rolled her eyes. She  _ hated  _ being called ma’am. It made her feel like an elderly lady. 

“Class dismissed,” she called as the bell rang. “Give me twelve inches of parchment on  _ Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pureblood Society _ . Due on Thursday.”

“Mister Malfoy,” Alecto called out again as she watched her students stand to file out the door. “Stay after class.”

Draco moved toward her and stopped several feet away.

“Mister Malfoy,” Alecto purred, turning on the charm. “Why don’t you come closer so we can talk?”

He nodded and moved closer, but still not close enough for Alecto’s taste. She motioned for him to move closer and still he inched along.

Alecto was growing impatient. “Draco!” she said, raising her voice, reverting to his first name despite the informality of it.

“Alecto,” he growled, ditching the formality he usually kept up during class, but moved closer at her outburst. Perfect, that’s what she wanted. It was a small, but first step.

“Draco, dear, I don’t really understand what your problem is.”

“Problem?” Draco said, eyebrow raised. “No problem here.”

“Oh, au contraire! You see Draco, I see such a big problem.” Alecto said, grabbing Draco and pulling him (though not without difficulty) toward her so he was standing directly in front of her.

Now that he was standing there, Alecto didn’t let go of his hands. Instead, she laced her fingers through them and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes.

“Do you see what the problem is?” Alecto asked, smirking. His eyes were raking over her body, stopping at her exposed thigh.

Draco jerked his hands away from hers, glaring daggers at her as if it was her fault for him almost giving into his carnal desires.

“Keep your hands away from me,” Draco snarled. He grabbed his dropped rucksack and rushed out the door, never once looking back at her.

She grit her teeth in anger. How dare he! Why did he think he could just push her away like that? If she couldn’t seduce him, she’d have to find another way.

**_It kills my heart to know_ **

**_You don’t think this love could grow_ **

Two days later, the Slytherins were back in Muggle Studies and Alecto was ready to make headway on her plan. She wasn’t going to give up just because he refused her once.

She caught him once more whispering frantically to his desk mate.

“Mister Malfoy, see me after class,” Alecto said, pursing her lips and looking him dead in his eyes. The bell rang moments later and just as before, he moved closer to the front of the classroom, but still too far away.

This time, she walked toward him, moving in close, nice and personal.  He backed away.

"Don't be like that darling, I —"

"I'm not your darling," Draco said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Draco, dear. I don't really understand what your problem is."

"No problem here."

Alecto laughed heartily. She grabbed his arm pushed him backward, up against the wall of the classroom.

“I see a big problem, Draco," she said, pushing her newly manicured nails into his chest, tracing invisible lines.

"Do you see what the problem is?" Alecto asked, smirking. His eyes didn't leave her face as she studied him.

"I've been waiting for you to run your hands all over me after class. I dress with a slit clear up to my cunt hoping you'll dip your hand inside. But instead, I have all your classmates trying to put their filthy paws on me, and you aren't bothered."

"They aren't filthy," Draco said. "They're all at least half-bloods if you haven't noticed."

"Unfortunately, I have. But that isn’t the point.”

“Then what is? You know relations between a student and a professor aren’t allowed. Besides, I am betrothed. Surely, you knew that.”

Alecto paused. She hadn’t actually. That little hiccup in her plan hadn’t even crossed her mind. Come to think of it, it should have as most purebloods were betrothed to be married when they are children. Of course, the Malfoy heir would be.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Alecto purred, resuming rubbing her hands over his chest.

He pushed her away. “Well, it matters to me.”

“Awh, is Drakey-poo in love? Tell me, what is her name.” Alecto said.

“None of your business,” he snarled back at her shaking his head.

Alecto grabbed his hands and entwined them with hers. She placed one of his hands on her thigh, where she was once again wearing a questionable piece of clothing for a professor, and one on her breast.

“I bet she doesn’t let you touch her like this, does she?” She asked, moving his hand to cup her breast. “Or like this?” she asked again, moving his hand from her thigh and underneath to her knickers.

His eyes were wide as saucers now and she laughed as he jerked his hands away like he did two days earlier, slamming his head into the brick wall behind him.

“I bet you’d like to go now, wouldn’t you?”

Draco nodded and she laughed.

“Well let me tell you something, Mister Malfoy. That’s not going to happen, you hear me? Need I remind you of you and your father’s failures and our Lord’s displeasure with you?”

She felt Draco’s heartbeat speed up underneath her fingertips. “You will come to me when I tell you, no excuses. You will tell no one about us. Is that understood?”

He nodded. “Good - and I will know if you tell anyone. And I will let the Dark Lord know that you are in need of some punishment. Maybe he’ll give me the pleasure of killing your mother..or father. Maybe even you.”

He jerked at her words and she laughed sinisterly once more. “Meet me tonight in my quarters at 8 o’clock. If someone asks where you’re going you’re helping me clear out the filth the past muggle studies professor left behind.”

She let go and walked away, leaving him propped up against the brick wall. She smirked. Her work was done. The threat was out there. Now it was time to really enjoy herself.  Alecto watched as he fought off the stars which hitting his head against the wall had no doubt given him before running off. No matter, if he wanted to protect his family, he’d be back in just a short few hours.

* * *

Alecto walked around her private quarters, clad in only lingerie, black like her soul. The clock on the wall read 7:59 and as soon as it changed, a knock sounded at the door. She smirked. Time for some fun.

“Mister Malfoy,” Alecto said opening the door. “Come in, come in.” She ushered him in and shut the door behind her. “What brings you here?”

“You asked—”

“Ah, ah, ha,” she said, shaking her finger. “What brings you here?”

She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up as he swallowed. “I just want a passing grade in Muggle Studies Miss Carrow, I was hoping you could help me.”

“I am always willing to help out a student such as yourself, Mister Malfoy. Have a seat.” Alecto gestured to the loveseat in the middle of the room. She watched as he walked over to it and sat down.

When he looked up at her, she smiled sweetly and said, “You’re old enough now, how about a drink?”

Draco nodded. “Firewhiskey if you have it. Thank you.”

Alecto walked over to her liquor cabinet on the wall and brought down a bottle of Firewhiskey and two tumblers. She poured both of them only a little, knowing they would both probably only take a few sips. There were other plans on the agenda and none of them included getting belligerent.

She walked back over to the sofa and sat close, handing him the glass of whiskey. She then moved the same hand to rest on his shoulder, her fingers close enough to touch his neck. She felt him freeze at the movement before taking a drink and visibly relaxing.

“No need to be nervous, Draco. You don’t mind if I call you Draco, do you?” Alecto asked, now trailing her fingers up his neck to play with the hair there.

“No, Miss Carrow” Draco said, taking another sip of his drink.

“Tut, tut, Draco. You can call me Mistress, I don’t mind.”

His head snapped to hers. “Yes, I am your mistress now. And come to think of it, I think that is enough alcohol.”

She took the glass out of Draco’s hand and set both their glasses on the coffee table. She turned back to him, moving even closer so their knees were touching, her right hand once again at the nape of his neck.

“Tell me, Draco.” She leaned in and whispered in his ear, sure to graze his lobe with her teeth. “Have you ever been with a woman before?”

Her left hand skimmed up his leg and came to rest on the front of his trousers where a bulge was clearly showing.

“Pan—Pansy,” he gasped out and she grabbed his cock through his trousers.

She threw her head back and laughed. “Oh Draco, she’s a girl. Now answer again. Have you ever been with a woman?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“No, what?” She asked, grabbing him a little harder. She relished in the whimpers coming from his mouth. Whether it was pain or pleasure or both, she didn’t really care.

“No, mistress,” he finally gasped out. She let go of him and he panted in relief.

“Didn’t think so.” Alecto stood up on her knees and straddled Draco’s lap. She ground down feeling his hardness between her legs.

“Hmmm, I cannot wait to feel your cock inside me,” she said, bringing his lips to hers. At first she just clung to him and placed soft kisses on his lips while he sat there his hands frozen to his sides, his lips shut tight.

Deciding to encourage him a bit, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, continuing to grind down on him.

“Come on Draco,” Alecto said, breathily. “I know you want me. I can feel it.”

Alecto was more than pleased when she heard a growl escape his throat and he attacked her with vigor, pressing his lips hard against hers. It wasn’t long before they had both divested themselves of their clothing and Alecto was guiding Draco’s cock in between her legs.

She rode him to completion, teaching him to touch her in all the right places, coming all over his cock. Exhausted, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, waking up several times throughout the night for a repeat performance. Early in the morning, Alecto felt Draco slip out of bed. She didn’t have to force him to be affectionate as he placed a soft kiss on her lips and murmured something about needing to be back in the Slytherin dorms before he was missed. As he left, she rolled back over and fell asleep, dreaming once more of platinum blonde locks.

**_You kissed my heart you know_ **

**_Like no one ever did before_ **

Weeks passed and Alecto was on a high. Draco fucked her all throughout the castle — in her quarters, against walls, even in the Great Hall in the dead of night. She had to keep herself from bragging about the sex, knowing their relationship was considered inappropriate. So far, she was enjoying herself far more than she had at the revels the Dark Lord held. Less killing and more fucking—at least for the time being.

Now, she sat at the High Table in the Great Hall munching on a piece of toast, lounging back casually in her chair. She wasn’t really hungry. Well, she had been moments earlier, but something—no someone—had spoiled her appetite as soon as she had stepped into the Great Hall.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, as usual, but instead of sitting next to Zabini, he was cozying up to both Greengrass sisters. Mainly the younger — Astoria was her name. She glared daggers at the bitch but she really knew who was at fault here. Draco. It was obvious that he was instigating the conversation, the young girl looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes, hanging on to every precious word that spewed out of his mouth.

Seething, Alecto grabbed her knife and stabbed it into the table. Why was she letting him get to her? Because she had had her eyes on him forever, that’s why. She could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside her. Well, that wouldn’t do. Another threat would take care of those simpering whores, no problem. But it would have to wait. Hopefully she could keep her wand sheathed in its holster and refrain from Avada’ing one of them before the week was up.

**_It’s critical to me_ **

**_You stop messing with me_ **

The next morning Alecto’s blood was still boiling. Just to get some sleep she had downed a goblet of dreamless sleep. She berated herself for becoming so infatuated with him that she was miserable at the thought of him with someone else. No matter, as it was Saturday, she intended to set matters straight later that evening. The thought soothed her cold heart and a spring returned to her step as she made her way to the Great Hall for dueling lessons.

Her mood was short lived. As soon as she rounded the corner and descended the steps into the Entrance Hall, Draco’s blonde hair was visible. And it was falling over Pansy Parkinson’s face as he bent to whisper in her ear. The anger and the heartbreak threatened to suffocate her. How dare he betray her this way. She flicked her wand and Draco went skidding backwards, falling on his arse in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

“Detention Mister Malfoy. My office. Tonight at 6 o’clock sharp,” she said through gritted teeth. She turned toward Pansy. “And I suggest you move along into the Great Hall Miss Parkinson unless you want the same punishment.”

Alecto grinned to see the girl scurry away, not okay with giving up her Saturday night to detention. Draco on the other hand wasn’t so lucky. Besides he shouldn’t have plans anyway, Saturday was their regular evening together.

She walked over to where he still sat on the ground. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Draco,” she whispered, squatting down next to him. “Just remember I hold all the power here. Not you. Now, get into the Great Hall before you give me another excuse to assign detention every night this week.”

He scurried off into the Great Hall and she slowly followed. Time to take some anger out on some training dummies and if she was lucky, maybe some unsuspecting students. A good  _ Crucio  _ to a deserving victim always cheered her up.

**_It kills my heart to see_ **

**_Your eyes are no longer on me_ **

Alecto paced her quarters, still dressed in her everyday robes from the dueling practice earlier that morning. She needed to be intimidating and she couldn’t do that dressed in her usual Saturday night attire of lingerie.

“Come in,” she barked, hearing a knock at the door.

Draco walked in, dressed immaculately as always. Alecto gritted her teeth. She couldn’t let his looks distract her from the situation at hand. Draco had betrayed her and he would pay.

“You have explaining to do, Draco,” she said, twirling her wand in her right hand. He stood still as a deer in wand light as she began to circle him. When she reached his backside, she brought up her wand to his neck.

“With the flick of my wrist I could cut into this pretty little neck of yours. Your scarlet colored blood spilling onto the floor would accent this room perfectly. I would never have to clean it up. Wouldn’t that be lovely?” Alecto asked, moving back to his front. She lifted her left hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You’re disgusting!” he spat, spit flying in all directions, including her face.

She removed her left hand from his hair to clean off the spit from her face. “And you just spit on me.”

In that moment, she felt so calm. It was almost as if she had forgotten their little arrangement and this was just another mudblood she was going to kill. She would feel nothing once he was gone.

She lifted her wand again and began tracing his neck. “I could kill you, you know. And no one would miss you. Except maybe your mother. Maybe the Dark Lord would let me kill your parents too after I tell him how pitiful you were. I can see your mother’s face now when I tell her how many times you fucked me against a wall, and when you decided to fuck around, I killed you.”

Alecto bared her teeth and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “If I see you fucking around with Miss Parkinson or the pure and innocent Miss Greengrass again, I will kill you. Do you hear me?”

Draco nodded.

“I can’t hear you,” Alecto growled, pressing her wand harder into his neck.

“Yes, mistress.”

Alecto grinned and pulled her wand away. “Much better. Now off you go, I have no time to entertain tonight. But remember what I said. I will fucking kill you if I see you so much as look at one of those uppity bitches with lust in your eyes.”

She turned and walked away with one last dismissive hand gesture and heard the door close behind her. Feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders, she tore her clothes off and slid into bed, immediately falling asleep. 

 

**_1 year later_ **

 

Alecto sat perfectly still in her cell as the guard walked by. Once she knew for sure he wouldn’t look back behind him to check on her, she reached her arm out quickly snatched the newspaper that was hanging dangerously from his back pocket. Holding her breath, only a bit worried she might be caught and punished, she let it out as the guard continued on not noticing the missing paper. 

 

She unfolded it and laid each page carefully across her cell, intent on reading each and every article fully. Alecto gasped as she looked down at the front page. There, she saw him, her love, Draco. He was clearly dead. She moved her eyes to the title and read: 

 

**Malfoy Heir Found Dead**

 

LONDON — Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune was found dead yesterday morning. According to Head Auror, Robards, there is no foul play suspected. A small potion bottle was found next to his lifeless body. It is currently in route to a lab for testing, but the Aurors suspect it is a deadly potion that Malfoy ingested resulting in his death. 

 

Alecto stopped reading, not able to stomach the rest of the article. It was supposed to be her that killed him, but that was taken from her. He took that from her. She crumpled up the paper and threw it into the corner of her cell. Crawling, she climbed onto her small pallet that was her bed and curled up into a ball. She would spend the rest of her days stewing in anger, her purpose for living, gone. 


End file.
